Dethzazz
"Dethzazz" is the ninth episode of the third season of Metalocalypse, forty-eighth overall. Synopsis The band reunites Zazz Blammymatazz, and stages a concert for the group. Dr. Rockzo runs away, but is saved by the band right before he tries to commit suicide. Plot It's 1981 in Houston, Texas, and Zazz Blammymatazz is due to perform a sold out concert. A limo pulls up in front of the venue and a young Dr. Rockzo steps out and proudly screams "I do cocaine!" It's the hey day for the rock clown band, all of them indulging in booze, cocaine and women. As they perfom a set and Dr. Rockzo sings, he notices a young girl in the audience enjoying the show and sucking on a lollipop. After the concert they go to the Hump Motel where she sits on his lap while they make out. The police discovers them and the newspaper headline "Dr. Rockso sic caught with underage girl" followed by "Zazz Blammymatazz breaks up!" Cut to present day, Dr. Rockzo in in prison as Leonard Rockstein, arrested once more over a cocaine-related charge. A very unhappy Rockzo is being spooned against his will by a large black man. As he walks to see a visitor, he's punched by another inmate. When he gets to the visitor phones, Rockzo brightens up when he sees his visitor is Toki. He picks up the prison visitor phone and cries to Toki that he wants out prison, but Toki is not sympathetic, telling him he has been a constant source of "disappointkements". He berates him for "acting like a dildo" when he used to be a great rock n' roll clown and a star but now he's like a dead prostitute whose murder the police won't bother to investigate. Toki then says he realized that the reason Rockzo hit rock bottom was because he has not been on top and thus he resolves to help Rockzo get back on top and rebuild Zazz Blammymatazz. This news pleases Rockzo. Zazz is Back Toki is proud to announce the official reunion of Zazz Blammymatazz, the first in over twenty years. The press asks him how does he plan to pay for this reunion concert. Toki replies "I dont's knows actually...how dids I pay for this?" Back in Mordhaus, Charles informs Toki that he used up the Dethklok vacation fund to pay for Dr. Rockzo's reunion. Nathan asks if Toki used his fifth of the fund, but Charles replies he used the whole thing. Pickles and Murderface, perhaps in denial, ask if their vacation is still going to happen. Nathan recounts that they were planning to go to Disneyland and then EuroDisney and the Asia Disney. Murderface comments they were planning a complicated multifaceted trip with their good friend Mickey. Nathan yells at Toki for spending their money, and Toki seems apologetic, he says all they have to do is sell concert tickets, make sure Dr. Rockzo performs, make their money back and then they'll be able to go on vacation. Nathan angrily replies that it's not the first time the band of clowns has tried to reunite, and he recounts how many times Zazz Blammymatazz has tried and failed to reunite. In the first attempted reunion, Dr. Rockzo chugged a lot of acid (LSD) before the concert and then spent the whole night spraying some lady with big boobs with a stage hose, he didn't even sing one song. In another attempt, the night before the concert Dr. Rockzo tried to smuggle twenty condoms full of cocaine, he then ate spicy mexican food which caused the condoms to melt in his stomach and led him to an overdose. In a third attempt, before the reunion Dr. Rockzo borrowed twenty million dollars worth of cocaine from a drug cartel and then refused to pay them back, so they shot him in the crotch and now he pees out of the side of his dick. Toki says he has faith in Rockzo and he trusts this time it will be different, but none of Dethklok look convinced. They complain they don't trust Rockzo and Pickles suggests that something is wrong with Toki mentally. Toki rebuffs this, saying he's fine and leaves the room. He's immediately heard screaming and the band goes to investigate. Skwisgaar recognizes a bicentennial quarter on the ground as the source of his anxiety. They go to Dr. Twinkletits who gives Toki some "calm down juice" and confirms that he has an unnatural fear of bicentennial quarters. Nathan asks Twinkletits to find out why Toki likes Dr. Rockzo so much and the doctor replies he will try rock-talking with him. Sad memories Dr. Twinkletits talks to Toki in a gentle voice and tells him to take him back to Toki's childhood. Toki recounts his childhood, saying he was a normal boy helping his family with the daily chores. It's revealed that his chores were anything but normal, he carried boxes of rocks, arranged wood piles symmetrically and swept the snow. He did all these chores in the snow while wearing only a t-shirt and shorts, not even snow boots. Paradoxically, he says he was happy and he loved his life back then. He is shown dragging a log on a wooden contraption of unknown purpose, the log breaks under the strain of Toki's strength to which Toki says "occasionallys, I would make mistakes and has to be punished". Aslaug towers over young Toki pointing to his punishment: an underground hole with a metal grating covering it. "I spent any days of my childhood years in the Punishment Hole!" Unbeknownst to his parents, child Toki kept a doll made of straw, a friend to keep him company. He played with the doll, which looks a lot like Dr. Rockzo and he imagined it saying "k-k-I love you" (in Rockzo's voice). Thus Dethklok discovers the reason for Toki's trust of clowns and particularly Rockzo. A newscaster announces that the Zazz Blammymatazz ticket sales are slumping and Dethklok knows they have to do something about it. Nathan comments that Toki is not making decisions with his brain but rather with his "dumb, gay" heart. Charles says that they can step up the publicity, and Nathan agrees, saying that his desire to to hang out with Mickey Mouse is greater than his hatred of Rockzo. True to their world, Dethklok invests a lot of time and money into the concert's publicity and things look like they're coming along. Before the big interview before the show Toki massages Rockzo's shoulders and asks him to take it seriously, Rockzo replies that he knows how to do publicty. The interview begins and Dr. Rockzo interrupts the interviewer to shout "cocaine!". Off camera Dethklok are not impresses, with Pickles rubbing the bridge of his nose. The interviewer plows on, thanking Rockzo for his bravery given what they're about to reveal. She talks about 1981, when Zazz Blammymatazz made a stop in Texas while on tour, and their manager warned them to behave themselves. It was there where Rockzo met Dory McClean and called her the love of his life and wrote a song about her. Unfortunately for Dr. Rockzo, Dory was at the time 14 years old, legally a minor. He got in trouble with the law for statutory rape and this led on a downward spiral that ended with the dissolution of Zazz Blammymatazz. The interviewer says that he gave up his life, his band, the girl that he loved and ultimately his soul. She then calmly says "and now you sit before us, a worthless piece of sh*t". They go in commercial break and the interview affably thanks Rockzo, but the clown is visibly shaken by having his past revealed and says he cannot take it anymore and runs away, causing Toki to have a breakdown of his own. Dr. Rockzo's disappearance gets to the news and many doubt that he will show up for the reunion concert. The whole band complains they cannot find Rockzo, with Skwisgaar comparing him to a "snow falcon in a snowstorm". He then scolds Toki, saying it's all his fault and asks if he has anything to say for himself. Toki cannot respond, as he's mentally trapped in his childhood Punishment Hole and his clown doll is gone so he has no comfort. Snakes surround him and he is helpless, and he's unable to react to anything his band mates say to him. Murderface says that scalping tickets is their only chance of making their money back for their vacation. Charles comes in and reminds them that scalping tickets is not only illegal, but also they would be stealing from themselves as they were the ones that financed the show. He shows them a short Facebones film on the subject of ticket scalping, which shows Klokateers punishing scalpers at Dethklok shows by literally scalping them. Charles says that he knows that they're concerned about Toki, but Nathan interrupts him, saying that caring is gross and gay and they're only concerned about what Toki means to Dethklok financially. To this Charles replies that it's in their best interest to find the clown. Elsewhere in the US, at 3am Dr. Rockzo steals a trailer full of jet fuel and drives off into the night. Dethklok goes off in search of Dr. Rockzo and they leave Toki in Mordhaus in a state of shock. With the help of Dr. Twinkletits, they reason that to get Toki back, they must get Dr. Rockzo back, and to get Dr. Rockzo back they need to find Dory McClean. Pickles is initially against this, saying that it will look bad for five grown men to be looking for a 14-year-old girl, though Twinkletits tells him it's been over 20 years so she's a grown up by now. Pickles still struggles to understand that she's not 14. By 4:30 am, Dr. Rockzo found a crackhouse. He goes in and finds at least five dead people, apparently all the victims of a batch of bad cocaine, which Rockzo finds in a plastic bag on the lap of one of the corpses. He resolves to commit suicide by snorting the bad cocaine and he pulls out a picture of Dory and says his tearful goodbye to her. He snorts the cocaine and goes on a weird trip in which he sees himself with a female body and an elephant head, another version of himself who vows to kill him and a giant Dory who vomits ink on him. He's revived by getting defibrillated by two Klokateers. Pickles tells him they have found Dory McClean and she's going to attend the concert and she's waiting to see him. This news cheers Rockzo and he's off to perform the concert. Final reunion When Rockzo and Dethklok get to the concert venue, they ask Rockzo to calm Toki down as he's the only one who can do it. Dethklok goes outside and Murderface tries to scalp tickets to the concert, but he gets called a dickface instead. He then notices that across the street there's a Franklin Mint Collection store. Inside, Toki is still mentally in his Punishment Hole and a large spider with his father's face is about to attack him. Suddenly, his clown straw doll reappears and shoots rainbow lazers from his hands, disintegrating the spider. The doll then turns to Toki and tells him he would never leave him since they're best friends forever and hugs him. The Punishment Hole dissolves and an adult Toki is being hugged by Dr. Rockzo. Toki asks about the show and Rockzo says he wants Toki to be there, much to his delight. The concert begins and Zazz Blammymatazz performs "Dory McClean" succesfully to a cheering audience. Toki is happy and Nathan admits that Dr. Rockzo is a good musician and performer. Toki then asks Murderface if he managed to scalp tickets for the show and William says he did, showing him all the bicentennial quarters he got in exchange. The sight of them freaks Toki out, causing him to trip over a helium inflator that inflates a balloon, which pushes a paint can that makes a stage light fall over and set the stage on fire. The concert is ruined. In the aftermath, Toki is again heavily sedated by Dr. Twinkletits. Charles mentions that they had insurance for acts of God with a fire clause, meaning Dethklok will make their money back in the end. Nathan apologizes to Dr. Rockzo for how the concert turned out, but he cares more about the vacation they will take. Pickles then reintroduces Dory to Rockzo. As she steps out into the light, it's revealed she has not aged very well, causing Rockzo to explain "Damn! You got k-k-k-old!" She's somehow not insulted and acts friendly as she tells him she grew up and got married to a lawyer. Rockzo keeps commenting on how fat and old she's gotten while she says it's been nice to catch up with him. When she has to leave, she calls her teenage daughter Chastity, who is sucking on a lollipop and wearing tight, revealing clothing much like her mother 20 years ago. Dr. Rockzo is instantly interested in Chastity. Songs featured in this episode *"Atomic Clown" *"Dory McClean" Guest voices *Laraine Newman Trivia *It's heavily implied Rockzo was raped by his cellmate in prison. *Disneyland is in California while EuroDisney is in Paris. They're all real places (though it's Euro Disney Resort has officially changed to Disneyland Paris). Asia Disney could refer to either Hong Kong Disneyland or Tokyo Disney Resort. *It seems odd that both Toki and Skwisgaar are so adept at recognizing US bicentennial quarters as they grew up in Norway and Sweden respectively and lived at least the first half of their lives in Europe. *The wooden contraption Toki pushes as a child greatly resembles the Wheel of Pain from Conan the Barbarian. *Toki was incredibly strong even for a child, being able to push the wheel and survive such harsh conditions. *Toki does not wear a shirt, socks or shoes in the Punishment Hole, this might have been part of the punishment. *Dory calls Dr. Rockzo "Leonard", alluding to their previous relationship. Gallery Zazzreuinted.png Brokendick2.png Tokibaby.png Punishmenthole.png Dory 2.png Punishmenthole5.png Rockzazz.jpg Imyourbestfriend.png Clownstage.png Motherndaughter.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3